victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Tori Vega
'Victoria "Tori" Vega '(played by Victoria Justice) is the 16-year old main character and star of Victorious. Tori experiences the biggest change of her life when she transfers from Sherwood High School to Hollywood Arts, where she's able to practice her "craft" (acting, singing, and dancing) and make new friends as well as enemies. Though she is still sometimes out of her element, she is quickly learning how things work at Hollywood Arts. Tori is kind, funny, and a little bit neurotic. Nevertheless, she is always there when her friends need her, and they return the favor. Tori Trivia *Tori is named after the actress who portrays her, Victoria Justice. *Tori has pictures of Katy Perry in her locker. *She is half Latino from her father's side. *It took her three tries to pass the Bird Scene. *She states in the Pilot that she loves cats. *One of the apps on Tori's phone is TwitFlash which is a Twitter app. *Tori has a sticker on her fridge that says 'iCarly.com'. *It is said in the Pilot that Tori has never had one cavity. *Her screen name is ToriVega. *She has kissed both Cat and Jade's boyfriends (Beck in the Pilot; Daniel in Cat's New Boyfriend) *Tori has been hit on more than one occasion, Trina in Jade Dumps Beck, and Cat in Cat's New Boyfriend. Relationship with the Other Characters Trina Vega Trina is essentially the reason that Tori got into Hollywood Arts, as Tori had to fill in for her at the big showcase after Trina drank an herb gargle that made her tongue swell. When Tori considers leaving Hollywood Arts, Trina and Andre encourage her to stay. Despite how often they argue, it is clear by the song Tori dedicates to her sister that she does care about her, even if she is a bit of a spoiled brat. (See: Torina) André Harris André is Tori's best friend and shoulder to lean on. Tori and André became instant friends when he and Trina were partnered up for the talent show and he begins spending a lot of time at her house. André is probably one of the main reasons that Tori came to Hollywood Arts in the first place. He was the one who volunteered her to take Trina's place when she had an allergic reaction. When Tori wanted to give up after Jade poured coffee on her in Improv class, André was the first to point out that she was special and that she belonged at the school. He has written every song she has sang since Make It Shine. A romantic relationship has also been hinted at. (See: Tandré) Jade West Jade and Tori are currently 'frienemies'. Tori and Jade did not get off on the right foot when they first met, and at times seem to have a rivalry going (for parts in plays for example). The first time Jade and Tori met, Jade instantly hated Tori for flirting with her boyfriend, Beckley. As revenge, Jade poured coffee all over Tori and humiliated her in front of their entire Improv classmates. On her second day at Hollywood Arts, Tori fought fire with fire and humiliated Jade by kissing Beckley during their alphabet acting practice. As of episode 3 however, they apparently begin to develop a friendship. In Stage Fighting, Jade makes everyone believe Tori hit her on purpose. Although Tori knew Jade was faking, she didn't report her. After that, they are relatively friendly. (See: Jori) Beck Beck and Tori Vega are good friends, and though they kiss in the pilot episode during a scene in class their relationship after that is shown to be nothing more than platonic (as solidified in the episode Jade Dumps Beck, where Tori helps get Jade and Beck back together).(See: Bori) Cat Cat is one of Tori's best friends. Although Tori sometimes is mad at her confusion, they always somehow have a friendship. In the episode Cat's New Boyfriend, Tori becomes jealous that Cat is dating her ex-boyfriend and Cat later finds them kissing, causing Cat to cry and leave. Tori immediately feels terrible, and keeps trying to contact Cat to apologize, but Cat ignores her. Tori finally forces Cat to talk to her in school, and apologizes. After the two talk for a while, Cat forgives Tori, and their friendship returns to normal. (See: Cori) Robbie Tori met Robbie (and his dummy Rex) when asking for directions on her first day. She was at first weirded out by Robbie, but eventually saw them as a friend. In "Robbarazi" Tori (for the first time) got angry at Robbie for a very long time for making up "Robbarazi" and humiliating other students with their private business, including her. (See: Rori) Erwin Sikowitz First meeting Sikowitz, she thought that he was homeless. However, she developes a friendship with him just as the rest of the group does. Photo Gallery Click here to view Tori's Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Season 1 Category:Actors Category:Main Characters Category:Images of Tori Vega